1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates generally to electromagnetic compatible (EMC) shielded and grounded electrical cables and connectors, and more particularly to a system for terminating a plurality of shielded cables to a connector. Specifically, the present invention relates to a device for terminating a plurality of electrical cable shields and for maintaining the integrity of the EMC shielding of an entire connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
EMC shielded cables and connection assemblies are frequently used for the transmission of data signals between programmable instruments, such as computers and the like, as well as in other environments wherein electrical and electromagnetic radiation can be expected to interfere with the electrical signals carried by the interconnecting cables and connector assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,779 to Tang illustrates a shielded connection assembly or grounding structure which extends the shielding into and through a connector housing. Likewise, German patent publication No. 29 10 906 assigned to Siemens discloses shielded, multiconductor connectors having two-piece or multiple-piece grounding structures. Specifically the Siemens application discloses a pair of grounding plates 14 within the connector housing. Existing techniques such as these are unfortunately not very effective. Such devices fail to blanket the termination area and fail to provide total continuous coverage.
The instant device provides a pair of complementary busbar-type grounding members, each having a connector shell contact portion and a plurality of laterally extending complementary mating semicircular elements that may be clamped to substantially surround and therefore provide continuous coverage to a plurality of shielding braids. The busbar-type grounding members may in turn be secured to the connector shell to continue the shield for the entire connection assembly or system.